doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Primer Doctor - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del Primer Doctor. Televisión Doctor Who (clásica) Temporada 1 * An Unearthly Child * The Daleks * The Edge of Destruction * Marco Polo * The Keys of Marinus * The Aztecs * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror Temporada 2 * Planet of Giants * The Dalek Invasion of Earth * The Rescue * The Romans * The Web Planet * The Crusade * The Space Museum * The Chase * The Time Meddler Temporada 3 * Galaxy 4 * The Myth Makers * The Daleks' Master Plan * The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve * The Ark * The Celestial Toymaker * The Gunfighters * The Savages * The War Machines Temporada 4 * The Smugglers * The Tenth Planet Temporada 10 * The Three Doctors Especial de 1983 * The Five Doctors Doctor Who (moderna) Temporada 7 * The Name of the Doctor Especial de 2013 * The Day of the Doctor Temporada 8 * Listen Temporada 9 * The Witch's Familiar Temporada 10 * The Doctor Falls * Twice Upon a Time Videojuegos * Destiny of the Doctors Audio Audios de Doctor Who de Big Finish * Master * The Light at the End The Early Adventures * Domain of the Voord * The Doctor's Tale * The Bounty of Ceres * An Ordinary Life The Companion Chronicles * Frostfire * Mother Russia * Here There Be Monsters * Home Truths * The Transit of Venus * The Drowned World * The Suffering * The Guardian of the Solar System * Quinnis * The Perpetual Bond * The Cold Equations * Tales from the Vault * The Rocket Men * The First Wave * The Anachronauts * The Wanderer * The Revenants * Return of the Rocket Men * The Flames of Cadiz * The Library of Alexandria * The Alchemists * Upstairs * The Beginning * The Sleeping City * Starborn * The War to End All Wars * The Sleeping Blood * he Unwinding World * The Founding Fathers * The Locked Room The Lost Stories * Farewell, Great Macedon * The Fragile Yellow Arc of Fragrance * The Masters of Luxor * The Dark Planet Destiny of the Doctor * Hunters of Earth Short Trips * Rise and Fall * 1963 * Seven to One * A Star is Born * Flywheel Revolution * Etheria Prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Zarbi * Doctor Who and the Crusaders * The Three Doctors * Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet * Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth * Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus * Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child * The Five Doctors * The Aztecs * Marco Polo * The Myth Makers * The Gunfighters * Galaxy Four * The Savages * The Celestial Toymaker * The Ark * The Space Museum * The Sensorites * The Reign of Terror * The Romans * The Massacre * The Rescue * The Time Meddler * The Edge of Destruction * The Smugglers * The War Machines * The Chase * Mission to the Unknown * The Mutation of Time * Planet of Giants * The Power of the Daleks Virgin New Adventures * Timewyrm: Revelation * Nightshade * All-Consuming Fire * Lungbarrow Virgin Missing Adventures * Venusian Lullaby * The Sorcerer's Apprentice * The Empire of Glass * The Man in the Velvet Mask * The Plotters BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Witch Hunters * Salvation * City at World's End * Divided Loyalties * Bunker Soldiers * Byzantium! * Ten Little Aliens * The Eleventh Tiger * The Time Travellers Novelas de Doctor Who de Telos * Time and Relative * Frayed Historias cortas Anual de Doctor Who * The Lair of Zarbi Supremo * The Sons of the Crab * The Lost Ones * The Monsters from Earth * Peril in Mechanistria * The Fishmen of Kandalinga * The Cloud Exiles * The Sons of Grekk * Terror on Tiro * The Devil-Birds of Corbo * The Playthings of Fo * Justice of the Glacians * Ten Fathom Pirates Doctor Who Yearbook * Urrozdinee Brief Encounter * The Meeting * Echoes of Future Past * Roses * Cambridge Previsited Doctor Who Magazine * Who Discovered America? * Rennigan's Record Decálogos de Virgin * The Book of Shadows (en Decalog) * The Golden Door (en Decalog) * The Nine-Day Queen (en Decalog 2: Lost Property) * Tarnished Image (en Decalog 3: Consequences) Short Trips * The Last Days (en Short Trips) * There are Fairies at the Bottom of the Garden (en Short Trips) * 64 Carlysle Street (en More Short Trips) * Romans Cutaway (en More Short Trips) * The Longest Story in the World (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Nothing at the End of the Lane (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Planet of the Bunnoids (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * The True and Indisputable Facts in the Matter of the Ram's Skull (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * Five Card Draw (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * The Little Drummer Boy (en Short Trips: Companions) * A Long Night (en Short Trips: Companions) * The Exiles (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Mire and Clay (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * Ash (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * The Glass Princess (en Short Trips: The Muses) * Corridors of Power (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * The Thief of Sherwood (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Bide-a-Wee (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Scribbles in Chalk (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The End (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The Rag and Bone Man's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Schoolboy's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Juror's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * From Eternity (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Categorical Imperative (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Every Day (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * The Duke's Folly (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * Waiting for Jeremy (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * Making History (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * Mars (en Short Trips: The Solar System) * Set in Stone (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Gift (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Mother Road (en Short Trips: Farewells) * The Three Paths (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Childhood Living (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * The Ruins of Time (en Short Trips: Time Signature) * Room for Improvement (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Life from Lifelessness (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * The Long Step Backward (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Indian Summer (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * Tell Me You Love Me (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Snowman in Manhattan (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Losing the Audience (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * The Price of Conviction (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * iNtRUsioNs (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Do You Smell Carrots? (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * White on White (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * The Power Supply (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * The Reign Makers (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) Puffin eshort * A Big Hand for the Doctor The Shakespeare Notebooks * The Dream The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who * The Arboreals The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who * The Arboreals Prosa relacionada con comida registrada * Doctor Who and the Daleks Otras obras de ficción * Doctor Who and the Invasion from Space Cómics TV Comic * The Klepton Parasites * The Therovian Quest * The Hijackers of Thrax * On the Web Planet * The Gyros Injustice * Challenge of the Piper * Moon Landing * Time in Reverse * Lizardworld * The Ordeals of Demeter * Enter: The Go-Ray * Shark Bait * A Christmas Story * The Didus Expedition * Space Station Z-7 * Plague of the Black Scorpi * The Trodos Tyranny * The Secret of Gemino * The Haunted Planet * The Hunters of Zerox * The Underwater Robot * Return of the Trods * The Galaxy Games * The Experimenters Números especiales TV Comic * Prisoners of Gritog * Guests of King Neptune * The Gaze of the Gorgon * Prisoners of the Kleptons * The Caterpillar Men * Deadly Vessel * Kingdom of the Animals Anual de Doctor Who * Mission for Duh Doctor Who Magazine * Timeslip * Planet of the Dead * Time & Time Again * Food for Thought * Operation Proteus * The World Shapers * The Final Chapter * Happy Deathday * Death to the Doctor! * Blood and Ice Números especiales Doctor Who Magazine * Flashback * Are You Listening? Doctor Who Yearbook * A Religious Experience Publicados por IDW * The Forgotten * To Sleep, Perchance to Scream * Prisoners of Time * Dead Man's Hand Doctor Who Adventures * Time Trick Titan Comics Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor * The Then and the Now Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor Backups * Day of the Tune en:First Doctor - list of appearances 01 Categoría:Primer Doctor